prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
How the 'A' Stole Christmas
How the 'A' Stole Christmas is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on December 9, 2014 as the series first Christmas episode. Synopsis Christmas is quickly approaching, and all of Rosewood is full of merriment, except for Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer, who aren't feeling much holiday cheer after the loss of Mona and Spencer's murder charge looming over them. But when an opportunity presents itself with the chance to get evidence to clear Spencer's name, the girls and their partners devise a plan to get justice for Mona and finally bring Alison down. If the plan is successful, it could be a very Merry Christmas after all. Meanwhile, Alison gets a glimpse at the past, present and future by a ghostly presence. Spoilers/Notes *This episode will be set about a month after the Summer Finale. Source *Marlene describes this episode as a horror with epic romance. Source *Raw thoughts on the episode - "Sweeping shot into the room, camera finds lit up gazebo. Magical feel. The PLLs slowly turn to us, looking - revealing their beautiful dresses". *There will be an Ice Ball. Source *More than one PLL boyfriend may be wearing Santa boxers in the episode. Source *There will be a "Little Alison" flashback. Source *There will be a Jessica flashback, which may be with "Little Alison". *On July 18, Marlene tweeted - "A certain PLL wants her bed buddy to wear sexy santa boxers for Christmas. She gets what she asked for x 4!" *On July 18, Marlene tweeted - "Let it snow let it snow. There's nowhere to go. Family is far. But friends are near. Table for eight my dear. [https://twitter.com/hashtag/PLLChristmas?src=hash #'PLLChristmas']" *On July 18, Marlene tweeted "Hark the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn queen. [https://twitter.com/hashtag/MajorPllHolidayClue?src=hash #'MajorPllHolidayClue']" *CeCe will be back for this episode. Source * Mona will appear as the ghost of Christmas past, present and future. Source * Either in this episode or the next, we will find out how Mona was killed and see her death scene. Source * Mona will leave something for the liars, to help them figure out what happened. Source * There will be a romantic kiss under some mistletoe. Source * Marlene tweeted - "I've seen it episode about 20 times. The "dinner scene" still makes me laugh and cry." Source * When asked to describe Haleb in the episode Marlene King said, "They are very, very cute, and they may be dressed up as elves". Source * When asked to describe Emison in the episode Marlene King said, "Oh Emison, that's a tough one. It might not be a happy Christmas for them". Source * When asked to describe Paily in the episode Marlene King said, "There is some hope for Paily interaction at Christmas". Source * When asked to describe Spoby in the episode Marlene King said, "Some very, very fun and romantic gestures. It will all make sense after people watch the episode". Source * When asked to describe Ezria in the episode Marlene King said, "Ezra's story is just going to be really fun and romantic. Ezra is a really good cook we actually find out". Source * Lucy has said that this episode sorts of sets up the remainder of season five. Source Title and Background * Marlene King revealed the title in her Reddit interview. * The title refers to the 1957 Dr Seuss' book, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery * Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll * Isabella Rice as Little Alison Trivia * The table read was on July 14, 2014. * Filming began July 16, 2014 and wrapped July 25, 2014. * The episode will air December 19 in Australia. Quotes Gallery Behind the Scenes Holiday.jpg normal_512_10471872_305275969639188_2018368589_n.jpg 10513830_1452397111683613_276889243_n.jpg 10413895_1517633585115417_539223030_n.jpg Bsh1knqCcAEN-NS.png 10561155 1516398255245362 885943474 n.jpg BsiykhaCQAAeaK-.jpg 928034 665238280227465 18914316 n.jpg 5x13 bts.jpg 10522330_534412850020299_910447951_n.jpg BsxwW02CcAAD9TZ.jpg 10540326_1935652329908816_960142683_n.jpg BsyZiIACQAAZGYG.jpg large.jpg BsyZiIRCUAES21M.jpg large.jpg BsyZiJECUAAxNeH.jpg large.jpg 10511352_501661636631629_4803081131942854675_n.jpg Bs11DqXCIAE_qOu.jpg Bs1kC3VCcAEQhVA.jpg 10522321_562643903841278_196643735_n.jpg Jenna 5x13.jpg BtIB0XwCAAEmmig.jpg 10549804_316819781776154_598140865_n.jpg 10560924_1454694308125469_1589719349_n.jpg 10554263_1515056495376763_1859460196_n.jpg 10538714_598755460242562_327965508_n.jpg 10553969_1459049287688162_501700625_n.jpg 10560940_1437268873227817_1507318245_n.jpg 925936_818841808134734_1037872081_n.jpg BtWGHI6IgAA q6Y.jpg BudDFK-IEAAPItL.jpg BwEaaZSIMAA-6k_.jpg BwIcZ5_IQAAJpTa.jpg BxTD1E3CAAAADrv.png BwuvySsCcAAP1SJ.jpg 10643909_941140985911341_1023547532_n.jpg 923775_722346751135309_322076999_n.jpg BxsCfCbIgAA-9z_.png 5x13 DAY 6 Sign (1).jpg Bz3sNLhIQAIyR5i.jpg 10723670_735262126528941_2029639231_n.jpg 513.JPG 5x13.JPG Promotional Photos Byv2JK IEAAs27E.png 1412345_10152367373295233_7274811486113083055_o.png 10396971_10152369760590233_1549391559100804127_o.png Bwke6vGIgAA4GsU.jpg BxIXSQFIYAMtBh7.png Screencaps Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 389.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 391.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 395.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 405.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 414.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 416.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 419.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 425.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 429.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 433.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 441.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 443.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 449.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 460.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 461.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 464.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 465.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 469.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 475.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 482.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 484.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 494.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 495.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 500.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 505.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 511.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 520.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 522.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 527.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 529.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 530.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 535.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 547.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 549.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 553.jpg Pretty Little Liars 5x13 Teaser - -How the 'A' Stole Christmas- - Season 5 Episode 13 562.jpg 1A.PNG 2.PNG 3.PNG 4.PNG 5.PNG 6.PNG 7.PNG 8.PNG 9.PNG 10.PNG 11.PNG 12.PNG 13.PNG 14.PNG 15.PNG 16.PNG 17.PNG 18.PNG 19.PNG 20.PNG 21.PNG 22.PNG 23.PNG 24.PNG 25.PNG 26.PNG 27.PNG 28.PNG 29.PNG 30.PNG 32.PNG 34.PNG 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG 39.PNG 40.PNG 41.PNG 42.PNG 44.PNG 45.PNG 47.PNG 48.PNG 49.PNG 50.PNG 51.PNG Episode 12 2387.jpg Episode 12 2388.jpg Episode 12 2390.jpg Episode 12 2389.jpg Episode 12 2391.jpg Episode 12 2392.jpg Episode 12 2393.jpg Episode 12 2394.jpg Episode 12 2395.jpg Episode 12 2399.jpg Episode 12 2400.jpg Episode 12 2401.jpg Episode 12 2402.jpg Episode 12 2406.jpg Episode 12 2407.jpg Episode 12 2408.jpg Episode 12 2410.jpg Episode 12 2411.jpg Episode 12 2412.jpg Episode 12 2422.jpg Episode 12 2423.jpg Episode 12 2424.jpg Episode 12 2425.jpg Episode 12 2426.jpg Episode 12 2427.jpg Episode 12 2428.jpg Episode 12 2429.jpg Episode 12 2431.jpg Episode 12 2432.jpg Episode 12 2433.jpg B0_2FIFIAAEhlCC.jpg B0_15CYCIAEYqF_.jpg Capture52.PNG Capture53.PNG Capture54.PNG Capture55.PNG Capture56.PNG Capture58.PNG Capture59.PNG Capture60.PNG Capture61.PNG Capture62.PNG Capture63.PNG Capture64.PNG Capture65.PNG Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Promo "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD Official Promo-2|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Promo "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD Official Promo-0|Promo #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Promo "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD EXCLUSIVE Promo-0|Promo #3 Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Promo 2 "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD-0|Promo #4 Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 Sneak Peek 1 "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD-1|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - Christmas Special Sneak Peek 2- "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" 5x13|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x13 EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek "How the 'A' Stole Christmas" HD-0|Sneak Peek #3 Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Special Episodes